Mystery, Romance And All The Thing With It
by xXFABINAXxHOA
Summary: As You Can tell there is mystery romance  Mostly FAbina and jara but a bit of amfie to
1. The Truth

**Before you ask no i didn't copy this. I showed it to my friend months ago and she uploaded it on her fanfic so this is originally my story. I havent written any more since then so thats why she hasn't updated  
>Disclaimer: I do not own HOA if I did the Nina and Fabian would have kissed in the first episode. ENJOY!<strong>

**Nina's POV**

I was awoken by Amber shaking me awake.

"Nina! Nina! Wake up now!"

I rolled over "What Amber, what is it?"

"Its Jerome, h-h-he's got a text from R-R-R-Rufus. You Know that pshyco maniac who kidnapped Patricia, threatened to mummyfy Jerome and most of all tried to stick mutant wasps in my beatuful ea-"

"Amber I know who Rufus is, right now you need to tell me what he said!" _Oh my gosh how could Amber think like that when there is a crisis here?_ I thought to myself.

"He said to meet him at the clearing in the woods and bring the cup of Ankh." She Squeeled histerically.

"What no threats or bribes?" I muttered sarcastically so low that I was suprised Amber even heard it.

"Well Patricia's all in for it because he said he's got Joy but obviosley he hasn't but Patricia won't believe me."

"Oh it doesn't matter, I'll go and get Fabian you get Alfie and make sure Mick and Mara dont see you."

I got dressed and walked the farmilliar route to Mick and Fabians room, I pushed the door open so carefully so Mick wouldn't hear me. "Fabian, Fabian." I whispered

"Nina? What are you doing here" He asked sitting up.

"Jeromes got a text from Rufus!" I almost shouted, Mick stirred in his sleep.

"Shhh, Nina what did it say?" Curiosity spread accross his face.

"He said to meet us in the usual place." I sighed out of Rufus's repitition, couldn't he get some new kids to terrorise "With the Cup of Ankh."

Fabian Jumped out of bed and quickly walked into mine and Ambers room while I had trouble keeping up. When we arrived in the room everyone was already there.

"Okay so does everyone know why we'ere here?" I asked hopefully I didnt want to explain for second time.

"The alians have invaded because Sarah was one and now they are out for revenge on Victor and his dad!" Alfie shouted more hopefully than I was about not explaining it again.

"First of all you must be sykic how did you know" I said sarcastically.

"REALLY"

"Of course not Alfie how stupid can you get, and second of all we don't evem know if Victor killed her."

Jerome explained the text and we decided we would go but leave the cup in the school

I lifted my right hand over my right eye "Sibuna" The rest followed

"Sibuna!" They yelled in Unison.

When we arrived at the clearing Rufus wasn't there. Fabian looked curious "Rufus is normally here before us"

"What if he's waiting in a bush waiting to jump out on us" Patricia teased clearly trying to scare Amber. It worked.

"I'm going home I cant deal with all the secrets I'm telling Trudy!"

"AMBER NO!" Fabian and I said together.


	2. Rufus

**Fabians POV**

We tried to talk Amber out of it but by the time she started listening our voices were drowned out by her sobbing.

"But it used to be just you two then I joined then Patricia then Alfie and then Jerome so I think Trudy Mick and Mara deserve to know!"

"Amber you created this club Sibuna remember?" Nina lifted her hand over her eye.

"And you heard what Sarah said 'Protect the secret, beware the balckbird' " I explained

"Fabian, what does that even mean?"

"I think she means Corbeare"

"What's Corbeare got to do with it apart from the last releck?" Nina asked

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!"

Just then Amber broke into a sprint, we were already on school grounds so we didn't have time to cach up with here, by the time we caught up with her she was telling Trudy all about Rufus

"... And you know when patricia disappeared it was Rufus!"

"Amber what are you talking about? Nina? Fabian? Do you know anything about this?"

"Well.." I trailed off.

"Yes they do Trudy they figured out the mystery and everything, me Alfie and Jerome just helped. Well Jerome created more work by helping Rufus but then he realized Rufus was evil and came to Sibuna!" _Oh no AMBER!_ I thought

"Wait.. What mistery? whats Sibuna?

"The Cup Of Ankh mystery and Sibuna is a club for eveeryone who knows about it Sibuna get it? Anubis backwards" she said and lifted her hand over her eye.

"Amber this is not the time!" I reminded her.

"Okay, whats going on?"

"Why don't you ask Victor before he dies?" Amber suggested sharply.

"What do you mean before he dies?"

"Well since were explaining things, there was an Elixir of life which Victor and Rufus took but now its all gone and Victor is going to die" I explained

"Well I'm going to talk to Victor" Trudy walked away.

**Nina's POV**

I woke up the next morning so hungry I could eat a horse.

"Amber I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast early okay?"

"Well, well, well, do we still think were at home?" A mans voice came from the shadows. I could regcognize that voice anywhere.

Rufus!


	3. Kissing

**Ninas POV**

"Rufus what have you done with Fabian? Where is he? He would have come if he noticed I was gone!" I screamed

"Oh well maybe he hasn't noticed you're gone?" Rufus teased in his Oh-I-know-everything-and-you-don't voice. _Oh no maybe he hasn't noticed?_

Just then Fabian Burst through the door, the door hit Rufus on the head and knocked him out.

"Oh Nina I was so worried!" Fabian said picking me up and spinning me around. He set me down on my feet, our faces inches apart. Then what happened next I can't really explain so I'll just show you my diary...

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe that today I was so scared but then I was so happy so I will tell you in best detail, So I was kidnapped by Rufus and I thought that he had done something to Fabian but then he saved me by bursting through the door and the door hit Rufus in the head and knocked him out, then we... we-we-we kissed it was like breathing air after being underwater for to long, like running free after being trapped in a small cage. I loved it._

**Ambers POV**

I walked in to find Nina writing in her diary, I walked past to my bed trying to see anything she wrote and I saw Fabians name. she looked up, saw me, quickly closed her diary and walked out of the room.

I waited for a minute to make sure she wasn't coming back up stairs. I grapped the diary and started reading.

Oh My Gosh they... k-k-k-kissed. well, What Would Victoria Beckam Do?

I know I shal tell everyone. When I got downstairs Fabian and Nina were playing a game, well Nina was playing and Fabian was watching.

"Duck, you just got passed, No jump, jump. Oh you just died" **( A/NThe did this in the show and I just had to put it in)** Ohhh Fabian and Nina were bonding.

"Ohhh bonding are we? So did you enjoy last night?"  
>"Amber what are you talking about?" Fabian asked curiously<p>

"You know the..." I started making kissy faces.

"AMBER HOW DID YOU KNOW" Nina shouted.

Suddnely everyone was staring at us. I slightly showed her the diary but Jerome saw and snached it out of my hand.

"JEROME NO!" Nina warned, but it was too late. When I was reading it I folded the corner over and Jerome opened it on that exact page. Jerome started reading.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe that today I was so scared but then I was so happy so I will tell you in best detail, So I was kidnapped by Rufus and I thought that he had done something to Fabian but then he saved me by bursting through the door and the door hit Rufus in the head and knocked him out, then we-" _Mara grabbed the diary saving me from total humilliation.

"Oh thank you so much Mara thank you thank tou thank you"

"We all know what you did anyway we could tell by the way you and Fabian were looking at eachother, smiling and bonding. You Kissed!"

Jerome burst out laughing "Well it's about time, thank you for putting us out of our misery"

Fabian could of passed off as a tomato by how much he was blushing. I ran up to my room. I heard someone at my heels. It was Fabian

"Fabian how did they know I like you?

"Your not the only one who likes someone around here.

"Yeah Mara likes Mick, Mick likes Mara Amber likes Mick Jerome likes Mara and Alfie likes Amber."

" I wasnt talking about them I meant-"

Amber walked in the room. "He meant he likes you. You know when you bumped into Patricia on your first day here? Well Fabian stayed back for a few seconds and wached you run while me Patricia and Joy kept walking"

"Excactly I liked you the first second I saw you. And all of after that." 


	4. FABINA MOMENT

**Fabians POV**

"What you mean from the first time you saw me you knew you liked me?" Nina asked.

I blushed, I didn't know what to say. Maybe she was so suprised because she didn't feel that way herself. "Ummm..."

Amber saved me "well I'm going to get to bed so Fabian you might wanna get out of my room"

"Oh OK" I rushed out of the room. I slumped onto my bed "urggg"

"Whats wrong trouble with Nina? Does she not like you back?" Mick snorted "As if, Everyone can tell."

Wait, what did Mick just say 'Everyone can tell'. "What do you mean everyone an tell?"

"Well you know when she first showed up and you were really nice to her?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Amber told me you were on a secret date"

"Oh that we were just looking for-" Oops I was going to say Releks

"Looking for what?"

"Ummm... We were looking for Alfie and Jerome."

"Alfie and Jerome, Why?"

"Because Victor wanted them."

"Why?"

"Because they pulled a prank on the 7th Graders"

"What did they do?

"Dunno Victor never said."

"Oh well, you know you've been saying Ninas name in your sleep for the past week or so"

"WHAT?"

"Doesn't matter just get some sleep and dream about Nina"

"I do not dream about Nina"

"You always blush when you lie"

Oh yeah, I've been lying for the past year about Sibuna so how does'nt he know about it?

A few minutes later I drifted of to sleep and there was Ninas face. Oh I guess Mick was right I do dream about Nina, Oh well I bet he dreams about Mara.

**Ninas POV**

"Do you think Mick loves me?" Amber asked hoping I would say yes

"Amber he's going out with Mara why would he love you?"

"I just thought that the love birds should be in two rooms so since you and Fabian Like eachother I thought Mick should like me"

"Amber you think everyone should like you"

"Yeah just not Fabian or Jerome."

"Why?"

"Beacuse I don't like Jerome and Fabian is yours."

"What so yiour saying you like Fabian but you don't wanna go out with him because he's mine?"

"No I just think he shouldn't like me"

"Well he doesnt anyway"

"You know you've been saying Fabians name in your sleep for the past week or so"

"WHAT?"

"It was freaky one time because you said 'Rufus NO' and then Rufus walked in the room and grabbed you but you didn't wake up so I ran to Fabians room and he jumped out of bet still in his PJs and barged out the door but I couldn't keep up with him so I went back to the house. Nina, He really loves you."


	5. The House

**Ninas POV**

I spluttered, "Huh? No, Amber he doesn't"

"Yes he does I'm not going to start an arguement he could be listening"

But what Amber didn't know was that he was.

"If hes listning right now and im talking to you about fealings for him that will be so embarrising."

"Ok, just say he's not. Do you like him?"

"Well..."

"Oh I knew it I knew it. From the moment you saw him. Ohhhh"

They heard footsteps outside the room.

"Fabian, what are you doing?"

"I was just... Well... Umm" He ran off.

We went back to our room and began chatting and I heard a voice not a mans voice not a girls voice but a scary voice. I knew straight away what it was. "The house!"

"What about it?"

"Its talking again!"

The door banged open.

**Fabians POV**

"The house!...Its talking again!" I heard Nina say. She sounded sacared, she's not normally scared of the house. I barged through her bedroom door. She ran towards me and flung her arms around me. "Fabian, Oh Fabian!" She spluttered through tears

"Nina! Whats wrong"

"T-t-the h-house it talked it said 'GET OUT NOW!'"

"What can I do to help?"

"Stay with me tonight! Please"

"Hey if you get somebody to stay with you I get someone too, I'm scared too you know!"

"OKAY" Nina Said

Amber walked out of the room and came back with Alfie.

"OK boys sleep on the floor." Amber said

Amber and Alfie fell asleep quickley but I think Nina was to scared to sleep and I was to worried about Nina. After a few hours I think she fell asleep because her hand dopped down the side of the bed.


	6. Oh My Gosh

**Fabians POV**

I was awoken the in the middle of the night by Ambers squealing. "ALFIE!"

"What Amber?" Alfie asked sounding very sleepy

"You fell asleep with you hand on my quilt, and then you rolled over and you pulled it off the bed, with me in it!"

"Oops, sorry Amber." Alfie fell back asleep. 

**Nina's POV**

Are Fabian and I going out or are we just really close friends? He never said. Anyway I have bigger things on my mind. Lots of questions. Why does the house want us out? Its never done that before, Why now? I sat up and slumped onto my bed. "Fabian?"

"Mphh" Fabian said half burried under a quilt, I asumed he said 'Yes?'

"Are Amber and Alfie asleep?" I asked

He sat up. "I don't know, I know Alfie is but I dont know about Amber. I'll check."

"Ok"

"Amber?" Fabian whispered. Amber stirred but no answer came from her mouth. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh Good, it's just..." I trailed off.

"What is it Nina?" Fabian asked, Concerned

"Well, I'm just going to come right out and say it. Are we going out because you never really asked?"

"Oh, Umm... I guess so."

"Ok, Lets get back to sleep."

"Ok."

**Amber's POV**

"Fabian?" Nina asked.

Fabian grunted into his quilt.

"Are Amber and Alfie asleep yet?" Nina asked. Ohh Nina was going to say something special.

He sat up. "I don't know, I know Alfie is but I dont know about Amber. I'll check."

"Ok"

"Amber?" Fabian whispered. I pretended to be asleep. I needed to know what she is going to say."No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh Good, it's just..." She stopped.

"What is it Nina?" Fabian asked, Concerned

"Well, I'm just going to come right out and say it. Are we going out because you never really asked?"

"Oh, Umm... I guess so."

"Ok, Lets get back to sleep."

"Ok."

Oh My Gosh!


	7. Jara

**OK This small chap is for all you Jara fans out there. My 2nd fave couple closelly following Fabina. ENJOY!**

**Jerome's POV**

I sat on my small bed conting my large piles of money, well as large as you can get by giving 7th years homework that I got a D- on as I watched Alfie trying over and over again to sew the eye back on his gorilla mask. After a few minutes of watching him hopelesslly try again and again I decided to do it for him. "Alfie, Here let me do it." I sewed with quick and nimble fingers through the mask.

"Woah! Dude where did you learn that?" He asked, amazed.

"Mara taught me" oops that slipped out

"As I have side before, welcome to 'We-Love-Mara-Land' Population: Jerome."

"You tell anyone and I swear I will kill you!"

"Ok, Ok, I swear on my dog Sprocket's life.

"Alfie, You used that one on Amber last year on the night of the prom. I'm not falling for irt."

"Oh Yeah."

**Told you it was short, Sorry Longer one next time. Oh and always remember, Never forget...**

**THE GUMMY BEAR SONG**

**A,B,C,D,E,F,G,  
>GUMMY BEARS ARE CHASING ME,<br>ONE IS YELLOW, ONE IS WHITE,  
>lOOK THAT RED ONE'S GOT A KNIFE,<br>NOW YOU KNOW THIS DODGEY SONG,  
>NEXT TIME YOU CAN SING ALONG <strong>

**WHOOOO!**


End file.
